My Brother Is A Big, Fat Liar
by AmuletDevil
Summary: Being Kendall Knight's little sister isn't easy... Kendall broke school rules for fun. Kendall's report card never saw an A. Kendall made a million enemies in school. And now everyone thinks I'm just like him! So I'm going to prove them wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Kendall is a big, fat liar!**

It isn't easy have a brother who's famous in all the wrong ways. It also isn't easy having a brother who's a blabbermouth. I'm sure Kendall has told everybody all about me. Lets see—what did he say? That I'm a tattletale? That I always eat all the pudding cups?

Well I have news for you: Lies. All lies.

Except the pudding-cup thing. That's...well, okay, that's accurate.

Let me make one thing perfectly clear: Kendall Knight is a big, fat liar. And jut to prove I'm the kind of girl who tells the truth, I will now correct myself: Kendall is actually a skinny, normal size liar. And his version of me is completely out of whack.

Here's the _real_ story: Kendall does crazy stuff all the time, and nobody ever gets on his case about it. He just gets yanked out of sixth grade and sent to sports school.

But when I do something wrong?

Like how I got an A-minus and mom will always said that I'm so much better than that and that she had such dreams for me.

So what is Katie Knight really like? Well. I'm much smarter then Kendall. Just ask the people who write the State Intelligence Assessment Test.

Actually I'm pretty kind. (Kendall thinks I tattletale? You should hear the stuff I _haven't_ told!)

I have excellent fashion sense, which I choose not to express. This is because I'm always broke.

And I'm the innocent victim of my brother's slander.

So I guess this story is about what happens when a smart, kind, creative girl tried to live down her brother's bad reputation.

It's really not my fault that it all blew up in my face.

* * *

**Yea, it's a really short chapter. I read this book awhile ago and it gave me some pretty awesome ideas for a story. Tell me whatcha think and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Don't mess with a Knight**

Fifty-five minutes until my first day at Hills Village Middle School, and I was stuck at the breakfast table with Captain Irritation.

"What is that? Rabbit poop?" Kendall asked, eyeing my cereal.

"It's muesli," I said.

"Moose pee?"

My older brother is sooooo sophisticated. "Muesli is like granola," I told him. "They eat it in Europe."

"They also eat slugs in Europe," Kendall pointed out.

"Snails," I corrected. "Escargot."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "That word even sounds like barf."

I looked over at Mom. Her face was quivering, as if she couldn't decide whether go laugh or frown. I love my mom, and I have no idea how she can find Kendall funny. It must be a gene I missed.

"So, are you two excited for your first day?" Mom asked.

Changing the subject. Nicely done, Mom.

"I can't wait," Kendall and I said together. Only his voice clearly meant "I can wait," while my voice meant "I'm so excited that I'm about to explode!"

Kendall snorted. "You're nuts."

"Just because you didn't like sixth grade doesn't mean that I won't."

"Yeah, because you're nuts." He narrowed his eyes at me. "It's like prison in there. You'll get eaten alive, Little Miss Pink Backpack with a Pony on It," he growled.

"Mom!" I screeched.

"That's enough, Kendall," Mom said, casting a worried glance my way. "Stole trying to scare, Katie." I knew she was nervous e about my first day. After all, Kendall had had a pretty rough sixth-grade year.

A bully made Kendall his personal ATM.

His Halloween costume didn't go over too well.

His pranks landed him in the Big House.

He got kicked out of school (literally.)

What? Did you just say I shouldn't worry, because_ my brother is a big, fat liar_?

Hey—watch it. I can talk all I want about my brother, nobody else can say bad things about him. I have Kendall's back. Mostly to throw stuff at, and for the occasional backstabbing.

The point is—his back is mostly _mine_, not yours.

And even if my brother is a big, fat liar, I had a bad feeling he was telling the truth this time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Horrors of an (In)Famous Brother**

The good news is that nobody cared about my backpack. (Hey, that's the only backpack I got.)

The bad news is that my brother was right—HVMS (short form of Hills Village Middle School) is like prison. My crime? Mistaken identity.

It wasn't bad at first. I really didn't mind that the school bus smelled like an armpit. I didn't even mind that all the kids seemed to know one another already.

Then I got to homeroom. I'd never had to change classes before, so I was nervously trying to memorize my schedule while the teacher, Mr. Grank, called roll.

He suddenly said, "Katie Knight? You're Kendall Knight's SISTER?!" Yup, he said it just like that, in all-capital letters, with an exclamation point at the end.

He thought the Knights species was extinct already. Hey, we're not extinct. We've just evolved.

The class went silent. Then everyone started whispering to one another.

I felt myself blush. "Um...yeah?" I said, hesitating.

"You don't know?" Mr. Grank growled.

"Well, sir...I was just hoping, maybe we could keep that, um, little piece of trivia just between me, you, and these four walls?"

I grinned nervously, but Mr. Grank was all "Don't get smart with me, Ms. Knight."

Someone in the class said, "Ooooh, trivia..." And I felt everyone looking at me, like I was showing some big, fancy vocabulary word or something. Actually, it was more like they thought I was going to take off all my clothes and streak through the hallway. (Which Kendall actually did once.) So I just slumped down in my chair until the bell rang.

Now, normally we would've gone to a Big School Assembly next to learn about the school rules and stuff. But for some reason—(ahem, _Kendall_)—there wasn't one this year. The Code of Conduct was being "reworked". So we went straight to our classes.

Anyone want to guess why—(cough, cough, _Kendall_)—the teacher gave me a "special welcome" in English? And math? And French? And gym?

_Fart is not a rhyming word in this classroom, Kendall's sister. Neither is belch or vomit._

_Are you lost? This is an accelerated class, Kendall's sister._

_No jokes about escargot, soeur de Kendall!_

_Double laps for anyone whose name ends with Knight!_

For those of you who are confused right now because you don't know much about Kendall, here's the deal: He's notorious around here because he tried to break every single rule in the student handbook. He almost did it too, by he got kicked out.

And now everybody at HVMS seemed to think I was going to be the next crazy Knight.

Everywhere I went, I was following in my brother's muddy, bloody footsteps. I was about as popular as toxic waste. Kendall wasn't even here, and he's already ruined everything.

But I'm not Kendall. I'm the kind of girl who gets straight A's. I even won Most Outstanding Effort in the third grade. All these people have the wrong idea about me.

I decided that I'd just have to show them that I'm not Kendall Knight II: The Revenge. I'm more like Katie Knight I: The Relatively Normal.

I thought that once I showed everyone the real me, things would get better.

Boy, was I wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Miller the (Mini) Killer**

And then there was lunch. Students everywhere, and not a friend in sight.

There were comments like:

_We're allergic to, Knights._

_Scram!_

_Get lost._

_Beat it!_

_You've got to be kidding; Kendall Knight's sister._

_This is a Knight free-zone._

_Buzz off..._

_Table's full and,_

_Um, no._

Oh but there was a _fiend_ in sight. It seems that my brother's old buddy, Miller the Killer, has a little brother. And by little, I mean enormous. I'd seen Miller—and Mini-Miller looks just like him. Only bigger and uglier.

I was standing at the front of the cafeteria when he walked up to me. "Muuuuuuh," he grunted. "Muuuuuuuuh." He was dragging his leg behind me.

Then he grinned a stupid grin at me.

"Are you supposed to be a zombie?" I asked. "Because clearly someone has eaten your brain."

He narrowed his piggy eyes at me. "You're Kendall Knight's sister, right?" Mini-Miller plucked my chocolate chip cookie right off my tray and ate it in one single gulp.

"What makes you say that?" I replies.

Mini-Miller glared. "It says 'Knight' on your notebook."

"Oh, you can read that?" I asked. That must have been the wrong this to say, because he flipped my lunch tray right out of my hands. Food splattered all over the floor, and the hard plastic tray landed with a clatter that rang through the cafeteria.

"Oops," Mini-Miller said. Then he laughed, stomped on my foot, and walked away.


End file.
